Akame (character)
|-|Akame Ga Kill Zero= |-|Akame Ga Kill= |-|Ennoodzuno Mode= Summary Akame is an infamous member of Night Raid, the assassination team of the Revolutionary Army. Her use of the Teigu Murasame, a weapon able to kill any living being with a single cut, has earned her the epithet "Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame" among her foes. Once an orphan trained to carry out the Empire's dirty work, she now seeks to undermine the corrupt kingdom she helped build with her nearly unrivaled skill with a blade. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Low 7-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Akame, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Assassin, Swordmaster, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration Negation (With Kiriichimonji), Limited Resistance to Poison (She developed resistance to moderate amounts of toxins as part of her training as an elite assassin) | Same as before excluding Regeneration Negation, One Hit Kill, Aura Suppression Attack Potency: Building Level | Small Town level (Defeated Mera, who fought on par with Gozuki). Shouldn't be much weaker than the Rakshasa Demons) | At least Town level, likely higher (Managed to trade blows with a bloodlusted Wave, as well as managing to fight with Esdeath at times) | At least City level, likely Mountain level (Was able to match Esdeath fully) Speed: Supersonic+ (Was able to effortlessly keep up with Taeko) | At least Supersonic+ (Was able to effortlessly keep up with Taeko) | Massively Hypersonic (Scaling from Tatsumi, Can keep up with Wave ) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with a fully serious Esdeath) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Comparable to other members of Night Raid who can casually lift grown men with one arm) Striking Strength: Building Class | Small Town Class (Able to fight against Mera) | Town Class ''' (Traded strikes with Wave and Kurome) | At least '''City Class, likely Mountain Class (Clashed with Esdeath multiple times) Durability: Building Class | Small Town level '''(Can take hits from the likes of Mera) | '''Town level (Managed to take direct hits from a bloodlusted Wave, getting up shortly after. Able to survive attacks from a semi-serious Esdeath) | At least City level, likely Mountain level (Took a hit from a serious Esdeath) Stamina: Very high, she can keep fighting after receiving several injuries Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: The Shingu Kiriichimonji | The Teigu One Slice Kill: Murasame Intelligence: High (She is a professional assassin) Weaknesses: Murasame needs to cut the actual flesh of her opponent in order to apply its effect. This ability only works on organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things. | She tires out faster in Ennoodzuno form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiriichimonji:' A Shingu shown only in the prequel series, Akame Ga Kill!: Zero. It takes the form of a katana. It has been stated that wounds inflicted using Kiriichimonji will never heal; otherwise, it has no other abilities. *'One Slice Kill: Murasame' (一斬必殺 村雨 Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame): A long bladed katana with a blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, a poison spreads into the victim, killing them within seconds. Akame states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Teigu as well as machines and Yatsufusa's corpse dolls. **'Ennoodzuno': This is Murasame's trump card, said to only activate when it was ready. When activated, she gets black tattoo like markings on her and a dark aura. Its abilities are currently unknown. Note: Kiriichimonji only negates regeneration on a Mid-Low scale. Key: Early Akame Ga Kill Zero (Pre-Mera) | Akame Ga Kill Zero | Akame Ga Kill | Ennoodzuno Mode Gallery Akame-gif2.gif Akame-gif4.gif Others Notable Victories: Speed of Sound Sonic (One-Punch Man) Speed of Sound Sonic's Profile (Note: This was Ennoodzuno Akame in her 7-B version. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Ben's Profile (Akame was in Ennoodzuno mode. This was Ben as his "Alien Force" Incarnation. Rath, Lodestar and Alien X were restricted. Ben didn't have Master Control, and started as Spidermonkey. Speed was equalized) The Didact (Halo) The Didact's Profile (Note: The Didact's 8-A form, and Akame ga Kill Zero Akame were used and speed was unequalized) Inconclusive Matches: Master Yi (League of Legends) Yi's Profile Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza Scarlet's Profile (Speed equalized. 7-C versions were used) Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's Profile (This was Akame with Ennoodzuno vs Human Garou, and speed was equalized) Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) Sam's profile (Speed was equalized and AGK Akame was used) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Sword Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7